A Twist in My Story
by chocokira07
Summary: I thought everything was perfect for us. Well, perfect isn't reality, and neither is my happy ending.
1. Happy stories

_((Chelsea's POV))_

It was a Thursday, 7:00 in the evening. I had just finished harvesting tomatoes and lettuce, so I decided to cook some salad for dinner.

"Hmm hmmm~" I hummed as I chopped the lettuce.

*knock knock*

"Hmm? Who's there?" I pondered. No one has visited me at this time in the night.

I put down my chopping knife, and opened the door. There stood a cowboy-looking man

"V-Vaughn!" I blushed. "What are you doing here..?"

"Chelsea… um… do you want to… stroll with me tonight..? I mean, if you aren't busy or anything." He held on to his hat.

I was shocked by his offer. He wanted to go out? Of all the girls, with me? Why? Oh my, why are my cheeks feeling so ticklish?

"I-I-I-I would love too! I mean… can I get dressed first? My clothes reek of vegetables. Just wait for me for a while, kay? It won't be too long." I smiled at him and shut the door. My heart felt like it wanted to jump out and dance, and I think I've eaten butterflies that they're practically flying in my stomach.

I stuttered a bit as I changed my clothes and packed up my unfinished salad and placed it inside the refrigerator. After this, I breathe deeply as I held the doorknob. Why do I feel like this is becoming a date? Ahh!

"Umm… Vaughn… I'm ready…" I said quietly as I stepped out of the house and locked the door. I still wore my same old-fashioned clothing, only a cleaner one. "A-and sorry if I don't look that formal to you…"

"Oh, no, it's okay… I think you look… beautiful." He quietly said as we started strolling out of the farm.

Him calling me beautiful? Is this a dream? This was the very first time I've heard him say that. He's usually the person who's pessimistic.

"So, um.." I tried to start a conversation. "Why did you want to take me out all of a sudden?"

He didn't answer for a while. I think he was shocked by me saying, 'take me out'.

"Oh, well… I finished my job at around 6:30 pm because of those animals who wouldn't cooperate with me, and, um… I just wanted to chat with you." he looked away from my sight.

"So, where are we going then?" I asked.

"Wanna head to the… café? I think they're serving a special kind of ice cream tonight."

"Kay!" I said happily. I really wanted to eat something cold this night, and I was excited to hear that he wanted to take me out to go and eat ice cream. So, I pulled his arm and ran towards the café. I didn't know why I did that, but it seemed to make him happy.

* * *

><p>We were already there at the café at around… 7:30 pm. And my, there were really many people that we had a hard time finding an empty table.<p>

After a few moments, a waitress came to our table to get out orders.

"Excuse me, miss…" I slowly said. "But is there ice cream here tonight..?"

"Oh, yes, most certainly! We've recently opened a small ice cream bar right over there" the waitress pointed at the far right side of the café, where there was a long line of an ice cream bar.

"Ever since we've opened up that bar, a lot of customers came rushing in. Would you like to buy some?" she asked.

"Well, Chelsea? Would you like..? I'll go buy one for myself if you are." Vaughn stated.

"Oh, well, sure! I'll take the 2-scoop ice cream; the flavors are… Nutella and Chocolate Kisses." I suddenly blurted. Those flavors were my two most favorite kinds of chocolate to eat, and I saw these flavors at the ice cream Menu.

"I'll be having Vanilla and Rocky Road." He said in a low tone.

"Please wait for your orders. Thank you!" and the waitress left.

Now I was alone with Vaughn at the table. He seemed quiet ever since we've reached the café.

"Vaughn?" I said.

"Hmm..?" he looked up to me. It seems he was playing with his fingers earlier.

"Do you remember how we first met?" I asked him. I don't really know how that question came to my mind.

"Oh, um… sure I do."

"Really? I don't think you do anymore." I wagged my finger and smirked at him.

He looked at me and said, "Fine, let's hear it from you."

"Anyway, I'll just start from the very beginning…"

* * *

><p>((flashback))<p>

_There I was, Chelsea, a new farmer in Sunshine Island. Getting straight to the point, I was in my farm, harvesting new crops that I just planted last week. It was my first time harvesting._

_Now, I put the crops inside two crates, and carried them over to the shipping box._

_I was still a newbie, right? So, I actually didn't know where the shipping box was. Wait, I knew where it was, but at first glance towards the shipping box, I had thought that it was a just some sort of crate that someone left there. I know, I know, the Mayor told me where to place the shippings just yesterday, but, well, that escaped my mind when I woke up earlier._

_So, I (not magically) ended up at Mirabelle's shop, where they sold animal needs. Still, I couldn't see where I was going because I was carrying two big crates of crops so I kept on walking... and walking... then..._

_*bump*_

"_H-hey..!"_

_*Thud*_

"_Owowowow..." I said as I rubbed my head as I stood upright. Clearly, I had bumped into someone and I fell._

"_Oh damn, my crops! They fell out of the crate!" I whispered as I carried the crates on one side and started picking up the vegetables._

"_Hm~?" I said as I looked at the other side of the crops; I saw this cowboy-looking man stand up as he brushed dust from his hat._

_I stared at him for a while. He turned around to look at me._

"_Need help?" he asked._

_At that time, I started to blush. Why, you ask? I don't know!_

_He crouched down and picked up some crops and placed them in each of the two crates. Why was he helping me? Wasn't he the person I just bumped into?_

"_You're the new kid ere, aren't you?" he asked me._

"_Y-yes!" I said. "Wh-why are you... helping me? Aren't you the guy I just bumped into..?"_

"_Well, so that you're job would be done. I don't want folks messing up my job." He answered._

"_Oh." I stayed quiet for a while._

_So, after that very, very short chat, we actually finished picking up the crops immediately._

"_Hey, um.. thanks for the help. And sorry if I hit you while I wasn't looking." I said as I started carrying the two crates of crops._

"_Sure thing."_

"_Um.. may I ask your name..?"_

"_The name's.. Vaughn." He lifted his hat. I'll best be going now. Bye." With that, he left._

_I blinked several times. Vaughn was his name? Cool. I-I mean.. he looks cute... wait, no, nothing!_

_((flashback end))_

* * *

><p>"You thought I was... cool?" he asked.<p>

I blushed in an instant. "Um.. yeah... I—"

"Excuse me, Madame and Sir, here are your Ice creams! a waitress suddenly appeared.

"Ah! Yaay!" I squealed as we got to eat every bit of our ice cream.

As we both ate, we became silent as well. We constantly stared at each other. I kept on blushing as he stared at me and then he looked away. Well, that's all we did as time passed by quickly.

"That was... fast..." I said as I ate the last scoop of Ice cream and shoved it into my mouth.

"Your bill..." the waitress told us as she came to our table once again and got our ice cream cups.

I took out my wallet and tried to get money, but I noticed Vaughn stand up from his seat and held my hand from the other side of the table, saying, "Don't worry; I'll pay for yours, too."

I immediately blushed again. H-He held my hand!

"So, where do you want to go next?" he said. I didn't notice he already paid the waitress.

"The... Beach." I whispered.

His eyes lit up instantly, but he made sure no one noticed that. "Let's go then." He said.

* * *

><p>As we walked up to the beach, I tried sparking up a conversation.<p>

"Vaughn..." I softly said.

"Hm?" he looked at me.

"Do you like... Sabrina?"

"Well... we are friends, but I don't think we can be more of that."

I felt a jumping sensation in my heart. Was it a sign that I had a chance for him..?

"Um... do you think of me as a... friend?" I whispered.

Vaughn looked at me with confused eyes, then suddenly realized what I had just said.

I saw him smile. "We are friends. Maybe we could be... more than that."

My eyes widened. I wanted to hug him so bad. I felt hyper.

"We-We're at the beach already!" I suddenly said as we walked on the sand. "I-I mean... can we sit on the sand for a while..? I wanna look at the... stars tonight." I tugged on his shirt.

He didn't say another word as he sat down beside me as we watched the stars.

"The stars are pretty tonight, aren't they?" I asked him.

"...Yeah, they are. I like this night." He looked up and blushed.

That's when I started to yawn. Why, off all the times, must I be sleepy at this moment?

"Sleepy, eh?" he softly smiled. I blinked, then laughed softly.

"Y-yeah..."

I yawned once more before I fell asleep. I didn't realize that I was leaning on his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind.

Before I fell asleep, I thought,

_I wish that one day, we would tell the story of us._

...but that was only a wish.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's notes: <strong>_After a long while... Taa daa! Finally, a story is done! =.= *sigh, I'm so tired because of school work and stuff that I could BARELY have time for fanficts. Anyway..! I never knew this day would come.

The day I would write a Chelsea x Vaughn story. I mean, I don't hate Vaughn, but neither do I want to use him in my stories. But apparently, Vaughn is the only character that would fit the personalities I needed for my story. Don't worry readers, you'll see in the next chapter why he's the only guy that would fit my story.

This story is a contest entry for The Village Square Forum. My first contest entry! Yay! ((and I think this contest entry is already late, but never mind!))

P.S.: The first time they met isn't a heart event or something; I made it up. Nothing here is a heart event from the game, I made everything up except the characters.

P.S.S.: This is based from a real life story, really. Well, I'm not telling whose life this was derived from.

P.S.S.S: The ice cream bar isn't real, either.

P.S.S.S.S: Sorry if the two are both OOC! =w= I didn't have time to recheck my story! And please tell me if I have wrong grammar/spelling! My keyboard sometimes malfunctions.

I'm also getting so addicted to tumblr. Chu~

Anyway, I've gotta write chapter 2 already. Ja ne~

...

**This is Kira07, signing out.**

**Ja ne, minna~**


	2. can lead to tragedy

*riiiing* *driiing*

My alarm clock rang twice. I blinked several times, looking around me. It was 7 in the morning, and the sunlight shone upon my face.

Sigh.

It was all a dream again. Vaughn, the so-called date, the ice cream we ate, the trip to the beach, stargazing... It was all in my head. Seriously, it's been a month since I had that dream over and over. Every time I think about that dream, my heart beats slower.

* * *

><p>Anyway, I went to eat breakfast someplace else, so I headed to the Diner. I looked down upon my feet; I was still thinking about that dream I had.<p>

I wasn't looking where I was going, then all of a sudden...

*bump*

"H-hey!"

*thud*

"Owowowow..." I said. Wow, this seems like Déjà vu...

I looked around me to see who I bumped into. I was surprised.

"V-Vaughn!" I gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry..!"

He looked at me with cold eyes. He then sighed. "I wish you would watch were you were going."

He then stood up, and passed by me without even saying sorry. He then disappeared from my view.

I stared at him as he walked away. Was there something wrong with him today? Why was he acting so cold all of a sudden?

I went back to my mood earlier, staring back at the ground with my hair covered on my face, and headed to the Diner.

* * *

><p>As I got inside, I saw Julia sitting on one table, all alone. I went to her table.<p>

"G'morning, Chelsea!" She greeted.

"Oh, yeah, um, mornin'." I briefly replied to her.

I sat across her on the table, then hit my head on it as well.

"Woah there, Chelsea. What' wrong again? Have you been working late again on the farm?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Well, are you sick then? Does anything hurt?"

I shook my head again.

Julia thought for a while, looking around the Diner.

"Is it because of... _him _again?"

I directed my attention to her. My body started to hurt. My arms and legs started to shake.

"Now, now Chelsea." She comforted, "Tell me about what happened between you two. I clearly saw that scene earlier when you two bumped into each other, but I know that's notthe reason why you're crying. C'mon now, tell me everything that happened. I'll listen."

I nodded, wiping my tears away.

* * *

><p><em>((Chelsea speaking))<br>_

_You see, it's been a month since he was ignoring me._

_The very last time I've talked to him was when he took me out that night to buy Ice cream and stargazed at the beach. I always have that memory as a dream, all over again. The next day, he stops talking to me._

_It pains me to see him just suddenly ignoring me like that. I don't really know why he acts like this._

_One day, he loved me and cared for me. The next day, he forgets me._

_Do you think I said something to him that hurt him? Did I do anything that offended him?_

_I don't know. This is all too confusing._

_This is all a simple complication; a miscommunication._

_He doesn't talk to me like he used to. He doesn't even say just a simple 'Hi'_

_I don't know how we ended up this way, really._

_I'm confused. I don't want this story of us end as a tragedy._

_We used to be so close to each other... we became really close friends, then... then... all of a sudden, he moves away from me when I come close... Why is he acting like nothing everhappened to us? We're not strangers, are we?_

_Does he not remember all the memories we used to share?_

* * *

><p>I started to cry. Tears flowed down my cheeks. My emotions of pain were all trapped inside me. At least now, I could lessen the pain.<p>

"Oh... so, you don't know the reason why he suddenly ignored you?" Julia asked.

I shook my head. I bet Julia is as confused as I am.

"I know you're confused about all of this and why he's ignoring me, and so am I. I'm left alone to think about what ever I've done to make him ignore me." I whispered.

"Have you asked him why he's been ignoring you?"

I nodded again.

"I have. Many times. But he always does his usual reaction. _He shakes is head, glares at me, then walks away._ It's the same as always. I can't even spark up a conversation with him."

"Sigh... Just try to talk about something else besides the fact that he's ignoring you. I'm sure he'll answer back." Julia comforted. "Oh, have you eaten yet? Let's eat breakfast together." She smiled at me.

Her smile made me think. _What if I tried to talk to him again about something else..?_

* * *

><p>After breakfast, the two of us parted ways.<p>

"Remember, talk about something else that won't offend him, kay?" she winked at me before she headed to her house.

I smiled at her before she went inside.

So, I was left to think on my own. I needed to talk to him. Wait, where was he?

I thought for a while, then started walking towards the next island.

As I crossed the bridge, I saw _them _in front of Regis' mansion.

Who's them, you ask? _Vaughn and Sabrina_. The two were chatting with each other. I mean, yeah, it was okay for me to see them chat, but Vaughn was... was...

...he was smiling a different smile.

He looked so calm and comfortable when he was around with Sabrina. I saw her laughing, too.

He was smiling so differently from the way he used to smile when _I _was around.

...this is killing me. I should better turn around and leave...

"Well, Vaughn, Father's calling me now. I should go. It was nice talking to you! When are you coming back? Tomorrow? I want to talk to you again. Goodbye, Vaughn!" I heard Sabrina say that.

I turned back again. Vaughn waved at Sabrina before they parted. Sabrina had already entered her mansion, and Vaughn was heading towards my direction.

I became scared. If I talked to him, what would I do if he wouldn't answer back? What if he would just ignore me?

Lost in thought, I didn't notice that Vaughn passed by me. Forced, I ran up to him and tugged his shirt, looking at the ground.

Vaughn seemed to stop walking . I stuttered, trying to complete my thought and words.

"Vaughn..." I tried to think of something. "Um... hello." Was all I could say. How pathetic of me!

"...hello, Chelsea."

"You like... Sabrina, don't you..?" I slowly asked.

He chuckled.

"Well? Answer me..." I demanded, gripping onto his shirt more.

"I can't answer you now. Maybe in the future, I'll be able to answer it. For now, leave that question." He said.

I stayed quiet.

"If you aren't going to ask me anything anymore, I'll be leaving now."

I didn't want him to leave. Not yet.

"Vaughn.. Why did you ignore me ever since that night when we went out for Ice cream and stargazing..?" I looked into his eyes, tears running down my cheek. "Why do you always stare at me coldly? Why can't you even say a simple 'Hi' to me unlike before..?"

He had this neutral expression on his face. Then, he said,

"Some things are meant to be left in the past."

With that answer, he forcefully pulled his shirt from my grip.

"Goodbye, Chelsea." He waved, not even looking back at me.

* * *

><p>I stared at him again as he walked away. He couldn't even answer me.<p>

I know he isn't this cold, I know he's really kind.

But what made him ignore me? Did I do something unforgivable to him? I don't know.

So I was there on the bridge, staring up at the sky. It started to rain. I buried my face in my hands, and started to cry.

We barely speak anymore like we used to. Is the silence killing him like it's killing me?

I can't even believe I've been acting like I'm fine; pretending that this whole mess is nothing.

This is a twist of fate, isn't it? We were once so happy together, but you suddenly ignore me.

I'm confused. It pains to see you still happy without me in your life anymore.

Is this how you want the Story of Us to end?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes<strong>: I'm confused. Really, I am.

This whole story was derived from my love life, and if you're confused as to why Vaughn is suddenly ignoring Chelsea, so am I. My crush suddenly ignores me after so many memories with him.

I just want everyone to know how confused and hurt I am, so I summarized it up in this story.

Oh, I'm crying now. Damn. Anyway, I have to go now. This is an overdue contest entry, but never mind. At least I could pour my feelings into this story.

P.S. : Vaughn is really meant to be OOC there (if he really is), since Chelsea knows that that's not his real attitude.

P.S.S.: I derived this from the song 'Story of Us', so this isn't really the full story of the two.

P.S.S.S: None of the events here are in the game. I made them all up.

P.S.S.S.S: I'll be adding another chapter after the contest.

P.S.S.S.S.S: If you think this is very vague, that's really how the plot is. And if you're confused, well, you can feel how much more confused I am with this love life.

...

**This is Kira07, signing out.**

**Ja ne, minna~**


End file.
